Year after Year
by CuddlyCactus
Summary: Effie comes to a harsh realisation after horrible turn of events; children actually die in the Hunger Games. Implied Hayffie.


Title: Year after Year

Summary: Effie comes to a harsh realisation after horrible turn of events; children actually die in the Hunger Games.

Water gushed from the bathroom faucet. Effie activated the soap dispenser and the device disposed a generous amount of soap onto her supple hands. She lathered the substance between her palms vigorously and placed them under the running tap. Once convinced any trace of filth had been eliminated to a satisfactory level, she beckoned a nearby Avox who hastily handed her a fresh towel. "Why thank you, sir" she said, but the Avox could all but bow silently.

Her gaze then turned from the mute servant to the mirror before her. There it was, the only thing that could maintain her attention longer than anything else, her own reflection. Her face was caked in foundation and the harsh lighting of the room only enhanced her white complexion. She adjusted her wig, securing it tightly, and repositioned her azure rhinestone bow. She then pouted and applied a liberal amount of red lipstick to her already crimson lips before turning to leave.

Effie was certain that nothing was going to ruin this night. Not even Haymitch, whom of which had better be clean shaven, suited up and sober, but that would be pushing it. They were to attend a charity banquet together as representatives of District 12 and try and persuade people to sponsor their unfortunate tributes. This year's tributes were a sorry pair but that didn't discourage Effie. Nothing really did.

Effie believed they deserved nothing short of her best efforts in helping them to survive, regardless of their odds. Haymitch on the other hand had long ago given up, having found solace at the bottom of a liquor bottle. It really was up to Effie to bring one of those kids back home alive, mentally damaged, but alive nonetheless.

Effie locked her apartment door and made her way towards Haymitch's room. They were staying at one of the most prestigious apartment complexes in the Capitol and were required to reside there until either both their tributes were dead or one was declared a victor.

It was a short walk to Haymitch's room even in her four inch high stilettos that she pranced about in. "Haymitch." She called in a sing song tone as she knocked obnoxiously on his door. No answer came. "I'm coming in Haymitch, you had better be decent!"

Effie entered his room, the door wasn't even locked. There were empty bottles strewn across the floor and the curtains were drawn despite it still being light out. The only source of light emitted from the television in the centre of the room that provided twenty-four hour coverage of the Games. Effie drew back the curtains. Light streamed through the double-glazed windows, illuminating the entire apartment.

"Argh" moaned a gruff voice from the corner of the room. Effie jumped, startled. It was Haymitch. He was sitting hunched over in a chair beside the television. How had she not seen him?

"Well colour me impressed Haymitch." To Effie's astonishment he was clean shaven and wearing a navy blue tuxedo. Even his hair was clean. "You clean up quite nicely. If only you would clean up your room."

"Effie," he said squinting, his eyes were having trouble adjusting to the light.

"Oh, never mind that. We have a schedule to keep."

"Effie," Haymitch repeated.

"Now, you are to be on your absolute best behaviour that means no snide remarks and absolutely no alcohol. The last thing we need is another incident like-"

"Effie!"

"Manners Haymitch, it's rude to interrupt."

"THEY'RE DEAD EFFIE" He exclaimed, lunging out of his chair.

Effie placed a hand over her chest, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Dead?" Effie said in disbelief.

"Dead." He confirmed as he made his way over to the kitchenette. He rummaged through the overhead cupboard and retrieved a bottle of wine. He then popped the cork and took a long swig.

Did he think this was really an appropriate time for alcohol? Of course he did, it was his coping mechanism. Usually, he'd have been lectured but Effie was too distraught to care.

"How?" Effie choked.

"Careers." Haymitch replied simply, walking back to his chair.

Effie nodded, sitting herself beside Haymitch. That was enough. She didn't need to watch the re-plays of their deaths. She knew how they were. Brutal and quick.

Tears welled up in her eyes. This was so terribly unprofessional. What was she thinking crying in front of Haymitch, of all people? But she couldn't have stopped if she wanted to.

He was never going to let her hear the end of this.

However, it seemed Haymitch was full of surprises tonight. He put his arm around her neck and pulled her close. This was a huge milestone for him. He was usually so apathetic, or at least that's how he always came across. How many drinks had he had before she'd arrived?

In truth, Haymitch shared her pain. It's never easy losing a tribute and it sure as hell never gets any easier. He may think Effie is obnoxious and a stickler for manners but he knows that's the Capitol's doing. They breed ignorance.

Effie didn't question it and took this rare opportunity to cry softly into his shoulder.

He was being awfully calm about the whole ordeal. His years of mentoring tributes that never stood a chance have made him somewhat numb to it. Somewhat.

"If you ask me, they're lucky to have made it as long as they did." Haymitch said.

"The games only started three days ago, Haymitch." She said her face buried in his shoulder.

"That's three days longer than last year's tributes. They died in the bloodbath. "

Effie lifted her face from his body and looked up into his eyes.

"Neither of them were ever going to win Effie. You knew that, I knew that and they no doubt knew that too." He said, staring at his lap.

"I didn't know." Effie said in-between sobs, laying her head back on his shoulder.

"Yes, you did. You just didn't want to." He said, taking another swig from the bottle.

His words were harsh but they were true. He was right. How could she have been so naive?

"I just wanted this year to be different." She confessed.

"I know princess, me too." He said, offering her the bottle.

End ~


End file.
